


Enigma

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet





	Enigma

The sun was still hiding somewhere in the far east, yet he couldn’t make himself fell back to sleep. He’d tried; several times even. But the memory of her kept on haunting his mind and dreams; night after night, day after day.

Who was she? He had no idea. Her hazel eyes had captured his heart. Her brown hair with blue strikes. Her rosy lips. Her sun-kissed skin. Everything about her, really. Unfortunately he never got the chance to ask for her name.

With an hour to spare before his trainer come knocking his door, Dany decided he needed this sleep more than anything, hopeful that this time without a dream of her.

0o0

Never once in her life she wished that she could earn more money in short period of time while doing what she love, or be around the atmosphere that she love, Formula One. When the job offer came, she didn’t look back and pack her belongings.

But the reality hit her hard. One race in and she had to go home and take care of her baby sister. To make it worse, the money stop. She lost her job.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality. “I’m sorry you lost your job because of me, again.”

Ronny stood up from her seat by the window, she move towards her sister and open up her arms to hug her only family. “You know I’ll do anything for you and I will get another job soon.” She assured her.

“Yeah but it won’t be like the last one you had.” Lyn argued. “I know you Ronny. And I know you love Formula One. I’m sorry that my illness has made you quit your last job.”

Ronny smiled. Her baby sister was right. There was no denying on her loving Formula One to the very bits. Apart from the fact that her salary for four days equals her biweekly paycheck, for the first time in forever, Ronny deeply love her job. Her surroundings made it easy for her to adapt.

“Now now, all I need you to do is focus on recovering and stay in school. I will do what I could to earn money for both of us.” _Because that’s the only way for us to keep on living…_

“Okay my bossy sister! Rakastan sinua.”

Ronny smiled, knowing that her aunt taught her sister their mother tongue. Still having her sister on her arms, Ronny prayed for her Aunt Veera. Grateful even after what had happened to them.

0o0

Three weeks prior. Monza.

_It was a little over three. Dany just finished his light snack and ready for his track walk. Everyone, fans and team members, were packed outside the garages. He could really use some time alone, away from the ‘circus’, away from his usual weekends._

_For once in life, he thought it would be so much fun to stop traveling around and settle in one place for a while, not a week or two, not a month or three tops during the winter break. Preferably near the beach with sun all year round – with the special one._

_Okay, stop that thought. He sounded like someone who’s ready to settle down, have a family – lock, stock, and barrel._

_Dany shook his head to remove that thought, maybe a little too hard. He bumped into someone, a lady. He could see the lanyard picking out from her v-neck tee when he caught her arms and pull her up to stand._ One of the sponsors. _He thought._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” He said politely._

_The lady shook her head. “It was my mistake. Thanks. I gotta go.”_

_Before he could get the chance to ask her name, he felt something vibrating inside his right back pocket. He retrieved his smart phone only to see his trainer calling. When he glanced up, she was vanished with no trace._

She’s a sponsor, or at least she work for one, I will see her again somehow.

_In the end, he answered his trainer’s phone call and walk towards the pit exit, where his crew and of course Pyry waiting for him._

0o0

“Ry, do you have any friends working for the sponsors?”

They’ve just done a fourteen-miles bike ride and about to move on to some cardio training, when Dany decided that he needed to know more about his mysterious girl. He’d thought of asking someone else but it looks like asking his personal trainer would hurt so much – more like he won’t embarrassed himself.

“Yeah, a couple of them. Why?” Pyry questioned.

“Well, you see, I bumped into someone from the sponsor back in Monza and I just couldn’t get her out of my head ever since. The thing is I don’t know her name. I met her once and that was it. She seems to be good in hiding because I never since her afterwards.”

“Why don’t you ask for her name then?”

Dany smirked. “I thought I will see her again since she works for the sponsors and you were calling me for my track walk at that time. She was in a hurry as well. That leaves me with no choice but to move along.”

“Do you remember which one she works for?”

His smirks turned into a grin, telling his trainer that he doesn’t know anything about that. “I was to mesmerized okay!” he said on his defense.

Pyry rolled his eyes. “I will ask around then. You owe me big! But what does she looks like?”

“She has hazel eyes, not too tall and a little too skinny. Oh she also has brown hair with blue strikes on them. That should make it easier to find, right?”

“Yeah yeah, I hope so. You’re such a pain!”

“But I know you love working with me.”

0o0

“Sorry I open your mail, but look at the opportunity! You can travel the world with them! Please sis, I can take care of myself, you go out there and follow your dreams.”

“But I can’t leave you alone!” Ronny didn’t mean to shout. It was imperative to her sister to understand that Ronny loves her too much to leave her behind, alone.

Valyn sadness grew vivid in her eyes. Ronny knew she went too far this time, but it was all for her sake. She couldn’t possibly leave her sister alone in England while she travels with the sponsors.

“Look, just see it as I’m postponing my dream to do what’s more important to me. And right now, what important is you. So until I know you can be by yourself for at most a week, I won’t go anywhere.” Ronny crossed her arms, showing her baby sister that she won’t take any negotiation.

“I’m sure Giselle will help me take care of myself while you’re gone. You won’t be gone for too long, maybe a week or two or three. But I can call Giselle when I need help and you can go pursuing your dream and work for us.” Valyn suggested.

Oh how Ronny have thought about it. She just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t leave her sister behind. If only there will be another way to solve this…

“When I say no, it’s mean no. I will find another job soon, one where I don’t need to travel around with them and leave you behind with Giselle. Don’t worry about my dreams, worry about your school, haluta?”

“Kuin haluat.” Valyn said before walking away to lock herself inside her room.

0o0

“She isn’t work for any sponsors.”

“WHAT?”

Dany couldn’t possibly get that part wrong. Was she one of the fans? She obviously wasn’t wearing any team gear. But if she is a fan, it will be harder to track down.

“At least not anymore.” Pyry added.

“What do you mean?” _At least she isn’t one of the fans._ He thought.

“She was a temp they hired for a couple races. Her job starts in Silverstone but she doesn’t get into the field until Monza. However, she backs off the deal after that. No one really knows why. Well, at least I got her name.” He seems to try to cheer his driver up.

“Okay what’s her name?”

“Veronica Mikkola.”

“Finnish?”

“Yep! Born but raise in England.”

“Can you ask for her address or phone number at least?”

“No I won’t ask for it.”

Dany look horrified. He couldn’t possibly do it himself. “I will do anything. I will drink that nasty protein shake you gave me, I will get up earlier than I used to, I will stop being late to training. Anything. You name it.” he pleaded.

“As much as I like the idea, she’s still a distraction, Dany. You have to focus on your career and training. Let me ask you one thing, what will you do if you get her number? Text her? Are you seriously thought that she will buy it?”

“Maybe you’re right but worth the shot.”

“No Dany, it isn’t worth it. Let’s drop this topic okay? She won’t even work for the sponsors anymore. Let it be.”

0o0

Ronny tried to apply to several openings and none has given her a chance to do interview. Yet. She kept telling herself. She still has some savings but it will be really tight to live on it until she can find another job.

_I wish I can keep that job…_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

She wasn’t paying much attention to the door. Giselle let herself in and found Ronny staring blankly at the computer screen.

“It won’t do any good staring at it for that long.”

The gentle voice pulled Ronny back to reality. “I know that.” She forced a smile.

“I heard from Valyn you quit your last job?” Giselle didn’t wait for answer to continue. “I thought it was your dream job?”

“It was. Until what happened to Aunt Veera.” She admitted.

“Veronica, you know I am fond to both you and your sister right?” She saw Ronny nod. “Then why don’t you let me take care of your sister while you go pursuing your dreams?”

“As much I’m grateful for you for that, I couldn’t leave her alone. She’s the only family I have left. I don’t want to lose her as well. I don’t want to regret not having so much time to be with her just like what happened to Aunt Veera.”

“Darling, it wasn’t your fault. Behind the anger, I know she was proud of you for scoring that job. She just didn’t know how to show it the right way. She loves you more than you know it.”

“She still kicked me out for accepting that job.”

“She didn’t mean to. Do you know she was once in love with that sport as well?”

Ronny’s eyebrows rose. She didn’t know about her aunt’s hobby or interest. She always sees Aunt Veera at home or at the bakery she work for. She thought Aunt Veera loves baking, not motorsport.

“She was passionate about Formula One, just like you. When your mom came with you while bearing your sister, she stopped following the sport and focusing herself on raising you two. I think she doesn’t want to lose you. That’s why she was angry when she found out you accepted the job offer.” Giselle soften her gaze. Ronny knows she loves the middle-aged woman. However, how much she knows about Aunt Veera was something she never knew. Was it only from her daily observation?

“She came to me all the time when she couldn’t solve her problems. I know the doubt when I see one. And you’re doubting me.” She smiled. “I can take care of you and your sister. I promise you to send her to you once she recovers. I will cover the expenses.”

 “I’m not going anywhere. And I can’t let you do that. You’ve done enough for my family. It’s only time for me to take care of my only immediate family member.”

Giselle got up from her seat. “You know where to find me if you change your mind. I hope you haven’t really said the word quit from the job.”

0o0

Sochi, Russia.

Dany loves Russia. Hell, how could he not? Everywhere, everything makes him feels like home. His home race will be held this weekend. He just couldn’t wait for it any longer.

He was smiling all the way down the paddock until a silhouette catches his attention. Brown hair, blue strikes.

_Veronica!_

He didn’t realize that he was shouting on top of his lung. Ronny turned around to look for the voice owner before smiling, one devastating smile that captured his heart in an instant.

Next thing he knows, they both were standing in front of each other and he couldn’t help but to hug her.

“Daniil, right?” He was stood still, with her around his arms. “Uhm, people actually watching right now, but is there anything I can help you with?”

All common sense has gone to hell and to the bottom of dark pit when she was around. Dany saw the awkward gaze from her and how she didn’t cling to him but just stay close. He was holding her, the way he wanted for so long.

“Yes, you can tell me your number and have dinner with me!” His grin grew wider.

Russia is the best place in the world. Always!

0o0

Ronny was confused. But the hell with that! Daniil Kyvat, one of her favorite driver, actually hugging her. And she was still in his arms!

“My number and dinner with me? What?” She couldn’t stop the happy smile from drawing on her face.

“Yes, your phone number and dinner and maybe go out with me as well.” He smiled. Practically dragging her from where they stood, just because everyone was watching them and he feels like he needed some privacy.

She followed him, anyway. They headed to Toro Rosso, hand in hand. “I was expecting something else that I can help with, not dinner and go out with you?” She said, honestly.

“If you haven’t figured out yet, I have been looking for you ever since Monza.” He admitted.

“Why?”

“I think I fell for you when we bump into each other.” He saw her raising her eyebrows, confused. “You don’t remember?”

“I remembered working but did I really bump into you?”

“Yes you did. I think you were in a hurry as well but that’s fine I’ve got you now.”

“I think I was.” She zoned out. She couldn’t believe her luck! She was glad that she made the decision to take back her work.

Valyn was so happy to know Ronny took the offer again, to come back working in Formula One. Giselle was the happiest one to hear the news. But now Valyn lives with Giselle so Ronny could travel and have a worry-free trip with her work.

“So? Your number and dinner tonight?” Dany pulled her back to reality. They were inside one of the private lounge inside Toro Rosso.

_Daniil Kyvat asking for my number!_

“I… I… Is this even allowed?”

“What? Asking for your number? I can actually ask your friends if you weren’t willing to give it up.”

She thought about it for a second. Who was he kidding! He knows her name without her telling him. Her phone number won’t be that hard to get!

She snatched a piece of paper and scribbled her number down.

“Alright, pick you up at seven!”

“I haven’t even said yes to dinner.”

“Oh you will!” He exited the lounge before placing a kiss on her cheek. For sure with the widest grin you can ever seen from him.

All she can do was laughing and shaking her head in disbelief.

0o0


End file.
